ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Rules
Ancient Rules 'is 52th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben travels to Ancient Egypt, 2565 B.C. The land is under the rule of Pharaoh Exodius who serves the Osirisian Anubis. He arrives six months after the beginning of the war. Ben meets the mysterious Irichlos who seems to be wanting to help him. But why does he look so familiar. Plot "My lord Anubis, the Atlanteans have lain siege on our outer post. According to the survivors, they used giant sea monsters. Our soldiers never stood a change." Anubis stands up from his throne and looks down on the pharaoh who kneels before the stairs, leading to his throne. "So, Poseidon wants to play it that way. Then it is time fight fire with fire!" "What do you mean, sir?!" Anubis makes a circle with his hands and summons a blue stone to his hands. He gives it to Exodius and orders him to sacrifice 10,000 soldiers. He takes the stone and leaves the palace. Using his horse, he travels to the home of a lieutenant Irichlos, which is a temple carved in a mountain."Irichlos, where are you." "I'm here. I was just working on my latest invention. I believe it could create a gate to other worlds." "There are more important things now, Irichlos. Anubis have commanded me to create an army for him. You have to go with your soldiers to Cal Detua and kill everyone!" Irichlos looks shocked to his pharaoh and asks him in disbelieve: "Are those really his orders?" He sees how his king's eye twitches as he answers: "Yes!" 6 months later Irichlos is working on a portal, deep inside his lair. "OK, let us try. He lifts his sword and points at the portal, using magic words to open the gate. Ben drops out the gate and looks around. Then, he sees Irichlos who's as surprised as he is. "Who are you?!" "Ben!" "I'm Irichlos and who are exactly? And what with the gauntlet around your wrist? Is that Alien Tech?" "What, I… No off course not…" But before he can do anything else the Ultimatrix started to speak. Year 2565 B.C. Adapt clothing. Ben is now is shirtless and is wearing the same white skirt as Irichlos but with a green band around his waist instead of Black. That voice sounded so familiar but from where? "You are alien!" "No, just from the future!" "Tell me more about this future, I could maybe help you return home." Ben starts to talk about how he receive the Omnitrix, how he defeated Vilgax, how he bested the negative 10, saved the earth from the Highbreed, Vilgax and Diagon. By hearing this last name, seems to get him angered. "What's wrong?" His facial expression returns to normal as he shakes his head: "Oh, nothing. Only one thing: did you ever heard of an ancient king called Exodius?" "I know someone called Exodia, who was punished by the god of the Death, Anubis but Exodius. It could be that he was former known as Exodius but I'm not sure." He grabs his sword and suddenly he holds Ben hostage. "That device can do more than change your clothing, I assume? You will be my ticket out of this country." "Why, what have you done! Who are you?!" "I have 'betrayed' Exodius and saved my citizens" A dark cloak surrounds him and Ben as he teleports them to the royal castle. He 's now wearing shackles around his wrists and his Ultimatrix. As they are stopped by the royal guards, Irichlos disarms them with ease, using his sword and magic and enters the palace. Exodius comments to his lord that he want to celebrate their recent victory over Altantis in which Anubis reacts furious. "A war is not something to celebrate!" Irichlos kicks open the doors of the palace and declares that Exodius is the betrayer. That he tried to kill the citizens of Cal Detua instead of soldiers! He commanded a duel between Exodius and Ben as he was sent by the gods to prove that Exodius was the betrayer. Exodius commands that the guards put him and the boy in jail for their execution. Anubis disagrees and orders the battle. Ben claims that Irichlos was right, Exodius had betrayed him but this battle wasn't necessary. Exodius agrees with Anubis' demands, believing this boy wouldn't pose such a problem. He grabs a sword but Anubis claims that they have to fight in a more proper environment. He brings them to an arena surrounded by water. Exodius enters with a sword, but having a bow on his back. Ben has only a sword. Exodius charges at him and starts to hack in on Ben. Ben falls and loses his sword. Exodius laughs and points the sword at Ben's chest. Ben transforms in Overflow as Exodius tries to stab him. He disappears in the with crocodiles filled water pits and disappears. "Where are you, coward! Do you think your magic will safe your hide." Ben reappears in a fountain behind Exodius but has transformed into a giant plantlike crocodile. "Subek!" He snaps several times at Exodius but is suddenly decapitated by Exodius. The head drops on the ground and starts to rot very quickly, releasing a terrible smell. This gives Ben the opportunity to regenerate his head and uses his claws to slam Exodius out his way. He claws several times at Exodius but he's able to block his attacks. He stabs Ben several times but those attempts are completely useless against the giant creature. As Ben crashes his claws in the ground, he creates a little shockwave, knocking Exodius out balance as he loses his sword. He nearly falls in the crocodile pit but this prevented by Ben who's turned back to his human form, by grabbing his hand. Instead of being thankful, he's furious at Ben: "How dare you to humiliate me so deep! I'll make you pay for this!" Irichlos appears in the arena and claims that Ben is their new king. After this claim, he asks Anubis his judgment. "I have seen enough! The humans aren't worth living! The fall of Altantis' kingdom was my warning to change your shore but humans are indeed evil as my loyal guardian told me!" Ben is shocked by those words but then Irichlos points his sword to Ben. "When you were fighting Exodius, I expose my sword to the machine. I no longer needs you here or that power. Your job is done here!" He concentrates the energy in his sword and pointed at Ben as he shoots it. Ben is hit directly in the chest and vanishes before he can do anything. Aliens Used *[[Overflow (Alien Alliance)|Overflow Overflow (alien alliance).jpg|'Overflow Subek.png|'Subek' ]] *Subek (First Appearance) Characters *Anubis *Ben Villains *Exodius *Irichlos Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance